Baby Fever
by Peggysousfan
Summary: Peggy has baby fever and Daniel starts to notice :)


**Peggy + baby fever= in-denial. Need I say more? lol Note: There is a OC Character mentioned in this, it is not mine. I borrowed it from peggycarter46 from the story _I'M No Hero_ I highly recommend you read it! :)**

"Uh...Peggy?" Daniel asks while placing a hand on her shoulder, but she doesn't seem to be listening. "Peg." Still nothing. He nudges her a bit and turns her to face him.

"Sorry, I was just uhm..."

"Looking at baby clothes through the window? I see that." She bites her lip nervously and glances back, but quickly looks away.

"Peggy are you okay? You seem to be doing this a lot lately. Like a lot. Is there something I should know about?" He asks with a raised brow, teasing her.

Peggy doesn't answer, instead she looks across the street as a mother rides by with a carriage for her baby. Daniel looks to where she does and glances at her, then back again.

"Peg...Peggy!" She jumps and looks back at her beau, with a small blush creeping up her neck and to her cheeks.

"Sorry, what?"

He looks back at the young mother and then back at Peggy, perplexed.

"Are you okay? You're distracted and... well oddly observant when it comes to babies."

"Am not!" She replies quick and defensively.

Daniel doesn't reply, instead he gives her an amused expression, making her blusher more. The streets become busier, so they start to walk hand in hand.

"I-" She sighs and looks away, looking back where the mother once was. "I suppose I have a very high temperature of baby fever. Or is that not something people say?"

"Wait you have baby fever?" He exclaims and stops walking.

Peggy doesn't meet his gaze, instead she keeps looking around them, her head moving nervously in his. Daniel tries to peer at her face, but she keeps avoiding it. She sighs in defeat and looks behind them at the shop, the one carrying everything a parent would need for their little one.

"I suppose so. Ever since Evelyn brought the new baby into town last weekend..." She trails off and shuffles her feet around. He notices her nervous demeanor and squeezes her hand lightly.

"Peg...Is that what this is about?"

"I don't know how to explain. I seem to notice them everywhere, more than usual. So small and delicate..." A small smile tugs at her lips as she glances at him. "They just- I want one, Daniel. Or a-at least I think I do? I'm not entirely sure."

For several moments Daniel stands there stunned, not entirely sure he heard what his wife has said. Could seeing his sister's new edition really make Peggy want to start her own family? Their family? But now thinking back on her behavior the last week, it all starts to make sense.

"Wait wait wait," The answer clicks in his head as he smiles at his beloved. "Is this why you've been pouncing on me all week?"

"What? I've never pounced on you Daniel." She says while walking away.

"Never- what'd you mean you've never pounced on me? Remember after Isodyne. We wrapped up the case just before your flight back to New York. A flight, might I add, you never got onto. You-"

"That was not a pounce!" She says with amused defense. "It was a snog that lead into your office chair."

"Yeah. Because you pounced on me! Not only then but what about Monday..."

"What about it?" She asks as if she has no idea what he's talking about. Daniel chuckles and follows her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. After we left the office I made dinner, and you said, and I quote 'how about desert' and you pounced on me on the couch. And we both know you were not asking about-"

"Alright alright! So I can't seduce my husband? Since when is that a crime?" She walks faster, trying to get rid of the heat and blush on her face.

Daniel calls out to her, seeing as her pace is much faster then his. She stops and frowns, seeing what she's done. Peggy looks down and walks back to him, her head still hung low as she apologizes, but he brushes it off and takes her hand in his.

"Peg, you can seduce the hell out of me and I couldn't care less. I love it when you do. But amor... you've been trying to, well, stay unprotected? So-"

"I have not-"

"Yes you have." He laughs, making her look away, biting her lip once more. "Peg if you want to have kids, I'm all in. All you had to was tell me."

"Really? Y-you're ready for that? To start a family." Her eyes shine brightly at the thought.

Daniel reaches out to Peggy, his hand brushing a straw hair from her face before he leans in and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. As they pull apart, he sees something in her eyes that he's always enjoyed- Love.

"I've always wanted kids, Peggy. Just as long as you're sure-"

She cuts him off in a less than gentle kiss, pulling at the ends of his hair. He groans and leans forward before pulling away, remembering they are in the public eye.

"Peg..." He warns, making her laugh.

"Lets go home, Mr. Sousa. I think your assistance in this is much needed."

"Anything you need, Mrs. Sousa." He teases.

The two walk home, hand in hand, happy and ready to start the next chapter of their lives; as a family.


End file.
